cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker abbreviations and vocabulary
This page contains all terms and abbreviations used by users on the dashnet forum or on this wiki concerning Cookie Clicker. Please keep it appropriate for all ages! General terms * CC : Cookie Clicker * CpS : Cookies per second * CpC : Cookies per click * Cp5S : Cookies per 5 seconds. This term is only used for Cookie Clicker Classic to qualify the production of the buildings. * CBAT : Cookies baked all time * HC : Heavenly Chip (not to be confused with Hardcore.) * Payoff time : The price of a building or upgrade divided by the change in CpS after purchasing it. It represents how long a purchase takes to earn back what you paid for it. * BCI : Base cost per income, another term for payoff time. * Soft reset : The simple reset that allows you to keep your prestige and achievements. * Hard reset : The "Wipe save" reset that makes you lose everything, including your prestige and achievements. Buildings related terms * Ship : Shipment * Alch - Lab - Alchemy : Alchemy lab * TM - Time : Time machine * AC : Antimatter condenser Upgrades related terms * Income upgrades : Non-cookie upgrades that provides a production multiplier. For example, "Underworld ovens" (+3%), "Increased merriness" (+15%), or "Santa's legacy" (+10% per Santa's level). Does not include Kitten upgrades. * Income cookies : All the cookies and biscuits that provides a production multiplier, including the seasonal cookies. * Season biscuits : The biscuits that activate a season for 24 hours. Not to be confused with seasonal cookies, even though most share an icon with a seasonal cookie. * Drop : The seasonal cookies randomly unlocked by clicking wrinklers or reindeer during the appropriate season. They don't include Valentines themed cookies. * Seasonal cookies : Cookies that provides a production multiplier and that can only be obtained during the appropriate season. There are three types of seasonal cookies: :* The 7 Spooky cookies - Halloween cookies that can be obtained during the Halloween season by popping wrinklers. They all provide a +20% multiplier, for a +140% total. :* The 7 Christmas cookies that can be obtained during the Christmas season by popping reindeer. They all provide a +20% multiplier, for a +140% total. :* The 6 Lovely cookies - Valentines cookies - Heart cookies that can be purchased during the Valentines' Day season. They all provide a +25% multiplier, for a +150% total. * Santa upgrades : All 15 upgrades that are unlocked when purchasing "A festive hat" or upgrading the Santa, including "Santa's dominion". Achievements related terms * Bake x with y - Bake x w/ y : The "Click delegator", "Gushing grannies", "I hate manure", "The incredible machine", "Never dig down", "And beyond", "Magnum Opus", "With strange eons", "Spacetime jigamaroo", "Supermassive" and "Praise the sun" achievements. * BCP : Black cat's paw * CCTA : Cheated cookies taste awful. Can be used to define a user that is cheating. * HC : Hardcore (not to be confused with Heavenly Chips.) * SB1 - SB2 - SB3 : Speed baking I, Speed baking II and Speed baking III. * TN : True Nevercilck * JPL : Just plain lucky Golden cookies related terms * GC - Golden : Golden cookie * Wrath - Red : Wrath cookie * EF : Elder Frenzy * CF : Clicking Frenzy * FCF - Frenzy Clicking Frenzy : Having a Clicking Frenzy during a regular Frenzy. The mouse is 5439 times as efficient during 26 seconds. If you click 6 times per seconds (average clicking speed), you will get 848,484 times your clicking power worth of cookies. * Chain : Cookie Chain * Uncapped - Uncapped Chain : A glitch that creates a never-ending Cookie Chain, which provides an infinite amount of cookies unless you miss a cookie of the Cookie Chain. Reindeer related terms * RuinDeer : Clicking a reindeer and having a ruin from a Wrath Cookie. * ClotDeer : A reindeer during a Clot. The reindeer is half as efficient. * GoldDeer - FrenzDeer : A reindeer during a Frenzy. The reindeer is 7 times as efficient. * ElDeer - EFD : A reindeer during an Elder Frenzy. The reindeer is 666 times as efficient, which is 22 hours and 12 minutes worth of production (only from the reindeer) if you have "Ho ho ho-flavored frosting". If you have "Ho ho ho-flavored frosting", "Get lucky" and 10 wrinklers, you will get 35 hours, 35 minutes and 12 seconds worth of production from the reindeer and the Elder Frenzy. * SwitchDeer : Before the "Fooling around" update, purchasing the "Festive biscuit" will automatically spawn a reindeer, making ElDeers much easier to get. * SyncDeer : Synchronizing your reindeer with your wrath cookies to have better chance of getting an ElDeer. * MissDeer - MisDeer : A reindeer that appears a few seconds after/before an Elder Frenzy. * ChainDeer : A reindeer during a Cookie Chain, which ruins you reindeer synchronization. Grandmapocalypse related terms * Pledge : Elder Pledge * Pledging : Using the Elder Pledge * Covenant : Elder Covenant * One mind - Awoken : The first stage of the Grandmapocalypse, with 1/3 of Wrath cookies and 2/3 of Golden cookies. Some users stays at this stage to have Golden cookies and wrinklers, and don't purchase the "Communal brainsweep". * Brainsweep - Displeased : The second stage of the Grandmapocalypse, with 2/3 of Wrath cookies and 1/3 of golden cookies. * Full Wrath - Pact - Angered : The third stage of the Grandmapocalypse, with no Golden cookies and a better chance of getting ElDeers. * Full wrinklers : Having 10 wrinklers at the same time, which multiplies your production by 6. Numbers Cookie Clicker uses the short scale. * M : Million, 106 * B : Billion, 109 * T : Trillion, 1012 * Qa : Quadrillion, 1015 * Qi : Quintillion, 1018 * Sx : Sextillion, 1021 * Sp : Septillion, 1024 * Oc : Octillion, 1027 Category:Community